epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Epic Saga Script 4A
ship of Dark Entities flies through space, during the trip, the passengers have time to converse. Genius Guy: So, Jared. I said I would ask you later and I believe it is the time. What happened to your planet, exactly? Jared: It was destroyed by Megaman and Dr. Light akin to what you once heard. They laid waste to it as if it was nothing. They planted bombs everywhere and completely detonated it. It was quite a surprise, considering the foes Sauria has trumped in the past... Beecanoe: Well, we'll get them back sooner or later. And we'll hit 'em where it REALLY hurts. I don't know about you guys, but I am wicked determined. puts up the "peace" sign in a hopeful manner Jared: Know that I am, as well. I will see to it that the entire WOA puts in 100%! Genius Guy: Ah, yes! And it seems the first opportunity has arrived. We are nearing Solea, men! Jared: Excellent... Ship of Dark Entities flies through the atmosphere of Solea and begins to near ground when they receive a transmission from a ground base. Computerized voice: WARNING! WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED VISITORS! YOU SHALL MAKE YOURSELVES KNOWN IMMEDIATELY! Jared: {whisper} What must we say to him? Beecanoe: {whisper} I'll tell you what we're gonna say. turns his attention to the voice Beecanoe: Listen. We CAN'T make ourselves known because it's a secret to everybody. So maybe you should just let us land this ship and you'll find out in due time! Computerized voice: UNACCEPTABLE!!! YOU ARE NOT TO LAND WITHOUT A PERMIT!! LEAVE NOW OR STARE DEATH IN THE FACE!!! Guy slams his fist against his hovercraft Genius Guy: Now look at what you accomplished, Dry Bones! Beecanoe: What else could there be to do?! goes up to the control panel and presses the "Shield" button Jared: {sighs} That should be able to make a few steps more agile. Beecanoe: {snarls} You know what we just did, fool?! We turned on our shields!! the other end, at the base. Operator: This is bad, General. A ship, possibly carrying terrorists, is flying towards the most populated city in Solea. And we can't do anything about it. Kurt smacks the operator upside the head. General Kurt: You bastard! Don't you know that we have plasma!?!? It goes right through shields! Operator: Oh, yes. Right away... {Into the mic} Alright. You had fair warning. Prepare to be shot down. Regardless of your shields, we can penetrate them. to the Ship of Dark Entities Beecanoe: DAMN!!! WHY NOW?!?! Jared: Genius Guy! Take evasive maneuvers. DO A BARREL ROLL!!! Genius Guy: On it! Beecanoe: (Was that '''Star Fox 64 '''reference necessary?) Guy does his best to roll the ship around and dodge the many blasts from the anti-aircraft cannons, but to no avail. The ship is struck by one blast, followed by more. The ship plummets to the ground. When the ship lands on the ground. The passengers are surprisingly safe. The ship's damage is repairable, but it is too great for it to fly. Everyone steps out. Beecanoe: Alright!!! I'm officially pissed off!! Where the hell are the jerks that shot us down, huh?!?! General Kurt: What a coincidence. Troops! It seems that our target is now in grasp! guards circle the WOA with guns pointed at them. Jared: And who might you be? The enemy, I assume??? General Kurt: Yes yes, you little worm! My name is Kurt. THE General Kurt. My men joined with the individuals of Solea to form a rebellion against Overlord Apocalypse. Beecanoe: Haha. Funny. We just so happen to work for him. Now hand over your Gem of Life so we can get on with our business. General Kurt: Try and take it from us. takes out a pistol and shoots Beecanoe square in the forehead. Beecanoe: Your hide is gonna need more than pitiful weaponry to destroy the ALMIGHTY BEECA---- {BOOOOOM!!!!!} Beecanoe: Ugh... this is bad. falls to the ground. Genius Guy: Beecanoe! Well, Jared. It appears that I'll take care of it! You and Galactic Petey deal with these schmucks! Jared: Perfect... goes into his battle stance with a sly smirk on his face. General Kurt: {chuckles} Potent. very first level of the game, Solea City, begins. Category:Epic Saga Category:Script